


Things Left Unspoken

by patisseries



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Not Incest, Older Brother Seonghwa, SeongJoong only mentioned tho sowry, Younger Brother Wooyoung, how do i tag help, woohwa are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patisseries/pseuds/patisseries
Summary: A car accident got Wooyoung lost the most important things in his life; his dancing ability and his brother.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Things Left Unspoken

_“I’m going to work, eat milk and cereal or egg in the fridge. I will come home late.”_

Wooyoung threw the notes he just read after rumpling it into a ball. He didn’t think whether the notes writer -or his brother, Seonghwa- will get hurt with his action. It's not like Seonghwa will care anyway. 

“Why don’t he just leave forever instead of giving useless notes like this every day?” he whined while pouring milk into his bottle. 

Wooyoung moved his wheelchair to the living room after he finished with his cereal bowl. Yes, he can’t walk. A car accident five years ago made him lose his left leg. 

It was 28th of February 2015, Wooyoung and Seonghwa were going to an entertainment agency to do an audition. Seonghwa drove the car and Wooyoung sat on the passenger’s seat. They both were listening to the song they will sing at the audition.

They were unlucky to pass by a group of drunk men who drove their car in zig zag.  
Seonghwa was nervous because of the audition and those drunk men piss him off.  
They were on highway and Seonghwa hit the wrong brake.

The car crashed into a cliff was the last thing Wooyoung remember. His next memory was in a hospital. Seonghwa was standing beside him with his minor injuries. He looked at Wooyoung with a guilty expression, but he never said anything. Not an apology, not even asking how was Wooyoung feel.

When the doctor told him that his left leg should be amputated, Wooyoung was hurt, obviously. Losing one of his legs means he can’t dance anymore. Losing one of his legs means giving up on his dream. But what hurt him even more was Seonghwa’s cold expression which he never understands until today. 

However, the doctor said he could use a fake leg and it could function as good as the real one, but it cost too much money. His brother and him can’t afford it even with all the legacy their past parents left for them. So Wooyoung gave up. To walk again, to dance again.

But it’s not the only issue.

His left leg was not the only thing he lose after the accident, but also Seonghwa. Not that he died. He just changed, so much until Wooyoung couldn’t recognize him anymore. Seonghwa was the only thing he had besides his passion at dancing, but he just… gone. Wooyoung remember how close they are before the accident happened. Wooyoung remember how they danced together and record it, how they dreamed to be an idol together. It’s just gone to somewhere far and unreachable.

After he discharged from the hospital, Seonghwa was a whole new person. He dropped out of school and began to work. He stopped talking to Wooyoung. He stopped dancing, stopped singing. He stopped being everything he used to be, including being Wooyoung's best brother. He started to work all day. He is barely at home. 

Wooyoung was letting it pass at the first time, even he always wonders what did he do wrong, he stays quiet. But things get annoying when all the money Seonghwa earned from working all day is never enough to cover their bills. He should sell his past mother’s jewels and his past father’s painting collection.

If Seonghwa really work that hard, their money should have at least enough to pay water, electicity, taxes, and their food, but it’s barely enough. Seonghwa gave excuses like, “That’s all I got this month.” 

Wooyoung sure he was lying.

When there is nothing left to sell, Wooyoung start asking Seonghwa to give more. Yes, Seonghwa gives more, but still, it’s nothing compared to his absence for ‘working’ the whole time.

One day, Wooyoung was curious. What kind of work did Seonghwa do? He decided to stay up all night, waiting for his brother to come home. The only thing he found out was Seonghwa driven home by his friend, drunk. Seonghwa was surprised because Wooyoung is still awake at three AM, while Wooyoung was surprised because Seonghwa looked like he has been crying for hours.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Wooyoung asked. Even if they act like strangers, deep in his heart, Wooyoung did care.

“Nothing,” Seonghwa replied while walking to his bedroom, “Go to sleep.”

“I am asking you, what’s wrong?” Wooyoung asked again, with higher pitch. Demanding Seonghwa to answer.

It was silent for seconds until Seonghwa said, “I just broke up, nothing serious.”

Wooyoung was lost in words. He gets it Seonghwa can have a courtship and find his significant other, but it just feels wrong, “What kind of work did you do?”

“Stop asking, go to sleep,”

“Answer me, Seonghwa.” It was the first time Wooyoung call his brother by name and not hyung.

Seonghwa didn’t move an inch, “It’s not your business.”

“It’s my business, Seonghwa!” Wooyoung started to yell, “You’ve been working for more than 18 hours every fucking day, yet your salary is not enough to make a living.”

“Shut up, Wooyoung,” was the only thing Seonghwa said, “Go work by yourself if it bothers you so much.”

Wooyoung was upset, he was angry. He deserved to get an explanation, but his brother chose to be an asshole. Wooyoung walked out of Seonghwa’s room, cried. 

Seonghwa was not giving him any encouraging words when he lose his dreams,  
Seonghwa was not giving him a hug he needed the most when he find out that he has to lose his left leg,  
Today Wooyoung learned that the old Seonghwa has fully gone, the man he just talked to is just a stranger.

On that day, he promised to himself to stop caring about Seonghwa. No matter what.

They never see each other eyes ever since.

\---

It was just a usual day for Wooyoung. He is sitting on his wheelchair while watching dance performances on YouTube, trying to copy it with his upper body.  
His phone rang, an unknown number appeared on the screen.

Wooyoung was contemplating to answer it or not, but his finger clicked the answer button anyway, “Hello?”

_“Excuse me, is this Park Seonghwa’s brother?”_

“Yes, why?”

_“He just had an accident at work.”_

Wooyoung stopped breathing for a second, but then he remembers all thing that happened between them.

_You shouldn’t care about him._

“Okay, and?”

_“It’s very serious and we need his family to be here.”_

_Just let him die._

Wooyoung was silent. He doesn’t feel anything, or he is trying to not feel anything. He told himself that he shouldn’t care. He convinced himself that whatever happens will not affect him. But half of his heart told him that no matter how bad Seonghwa has been, he is still his brother.

“Okay, where is he now?”

He hung up the call after receiving the hospital address. 

“Should I go there? Will he feel pissed if I show up?” he asked himself, “He is my brother anyway. I come because he is my biological brother, nothing else. If he doesn’t like it then I will leave.”

Wooyoung managed to get to the hospital in thirty minutes, the taxi driver helped him with his wheelchair to enter the hospital. And the nurse leading him to Seonghwa's room.

A man was standing in front of the room, looking so worried and frustrated.

“Hello,” Wooyoung approached him, “Do you know Seonghwa?”

“Ah, you’re Seonghwa’s brother, right?” he asked, “I’m Hongjoong, his boyfriend.”

Wooyoung was a little bit surprised… and pissed, but he keeps himself quiet, “Where is he?”

“He is inside, his condition is pretty bad,” 

“Oh,”

Hongjoong looking at Wooyoung, wondering why he didn’t show any emotion, “Aren’t you worried?”

“For what?” said Wooyoung in coldest tone ever, “He never care about me so why should I give a fuck about him?”

Hongjoong looks a little bit surprised, just a little bit, “So he hasn’t told you yet,”

“About what?”

Hongjoong let out a deep breath, “The truth,” He sat down on a bench in front of the room.

“I don’t know what are you saying,” Wooyoung responded, “He might be a very sweet man with you, but I have to say that you’re wrong. He is just an asshole.”

“You don’t know him,”

“So you know him? Sure he must've care about you,” Wooyoung still have the cold expression, “I don’t care about him just like he never cares about me.”

“I have to tell you something, Wooyoung. That’s your name, right?” said Hongjoong calmly, but Wooyoung has to admit it’s intimidating, “Seonghwa was working so hard to buy you a prosthetic leg.”

Wooyoung didn’t react, still trying to process what he just heard.

“I met Seonghwa when he was 19, so maybe three years ago? He fainted because he worked too hard. It wasn’t the first time; I know he got sick several times at work. But at that time, it was midnight, so no one was there except me. I took care of him in the infirmary, but when he woke up, he insisted to go back to work.” Hongjoong said that slowly. Maybe Wooyoung can see that Hongjoong is a little bit hurt while telling him the story, “I asked why he overworked himself so much, at first he didn’t want to answer it. But he admitted it later, he has a very precious brother. A brother that lose his dream because of him.”

Wooyoung holds his breathe. He never knew that was how Seonghwa think about him all these times.

“Maybe you were wondering why he never gave you enough money to live, but he was saving it all for you, he wants your dream come true.” 

The truth hit Wooyoung so hard. His chest feel heavy. “Why he didn’t tell me?” Wooyoung asked, his voice break, “I could’ve understood him if he told me.”

Hongjoong took a deep breath, “I don’t know, honestly.” Hongjoong reached Wooyoung hands, “But what I know for sure, he loves you. He always cares about you.”

Wooyoung bit his lower lips. “I’ve been a very horrible person to him.” His heart aching so bad. If only he knew it from the start, he could’ve not adding stress to Seonghwa. He suffered enough of working too much and Wooyoung made him suffer more.

The silence hit them hard, only Wooyoung sobs break it. That was the time when a doctor come out from Seonghwa’s room, “Is Park Seonghwa’s family here?”

“Me...” Wooyoung answered weakly, “How is he?”

“I’m sorry, but he broke several bones and losing so much blood,”the doctor explained, “It’s a very bad condition.”

Wooyoung bit his thumb nail, “Save him… you have to… save him,”

“I recommend doing a surgery, but I need his family’s permission,” the doctor gave him some papers about how the surgery will work and also… the cost. Wooyoung definitely don’t have this much money.

“Hongjoong…” 

“Yes?”

“You said that Seonghwa has been saving money to buy a fake leg, right?” Wooyoung glanced at him, “Do you know where he keeps it?”

“Yes, but why?” Hongjoong looks confused, “Don’t tell me…”

“I have to,”

Hongjoong sighed, “Okay. It should be enough for this.”

“Please do the surgery, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO how was it? This is my very first work on AO3 and i had a hard time to figure out how to do it, but anywayy, I just want to give WooHwa some loves. I know it might be rushed but I had fun writing this, so i hope you're having fun reading it as well eheh<3


End file.
